Help Wanted
"Help Wanted" is the second episode in Season 1 of Chasing Life. It aired on ABC Family on June 17, 2014. Overview April hides the news of her cancer and prospective treatment as she works on a profile piece about a gubernatorial candidate; Sara learns the truth about Brenna's "extracurricular" activities. Cast Starring *Italia Ricci as April Carver *Mary Page Keller as Sara Carver *Richard Brancatisano as Dominic Russo *Haley Ramm as Brenna Carver *Aisha Dee as Beth Kingston Guest cast *Steven Weber as George Carver *Vondie Curtis-Hall as Lawrence *Rebecca Schull as Emma *Scott Michael Foster as Leo Hendrie *Shi Ne Nielson as Raquel Avila *Abhi Shina as Danny Gupta *Augusto Aguilera as Kieran *Jessica Meraz as Natalie Ortiz Also Starring *Rob Kerkovich as Graham *Gwen Holloway as Julie *Jake Picking as Sean *Dylan Gelula as Ford *Justin D'Abbraccio as Tyler Trivia *This episode is the introduction of Kieran and Ford. Music *'On the Other Side' by Peter Bradley Adams ''- Played when April chases Natalie in the graveyard. *'End of the Romance ' by ''Daniel Ahern ''- Played when April went to the hospital and walked through the cancer ward. *'Get Out Tonight''' by TCV ''- Played when April and Dominic kiss in the elevator and Dominic insists they have dinner that night. *'Let Me Be''' by Javier Dunn ''- Played when Brenna goes to get her phone from Kieran *'Here's the Thing by Javier Dunn ''- Played when April and Dominc walk into his apartment. *'Dark Matter by Andrew Belle ''- Played when April and Dominic have dinner and talk. *'Think You're Pretty''' by Sacco- Played when April and Brenna talk about the lousy weeks they've been having. *'This Is Ours' by Lesands - Played when Brenna and Ford go to Kieran's Art Opening. *'Break My Heart' by DA & The Jones ''- Played when Brenna goes to leave the art opening because she sees Sean and Tyler from the party. *'Spirited Away''' by Lily and Madeleine ''- Played when Brenna told her mom she got a job at a art gallery though it's really a tattoo parlour. *'Kerisene''' by ''Sacco ''- Played when April was at work and wouldn't tell Danny what she was doing and when Brenna and her mom talk. Gallery Chasing Life - Episode 1.02 - Help Wanted - Promotional Photos (11) 595 slogo.jpg Chasing Life - Episode 1.02 - Help Wanted - Promotional Photos (10) 595 slogo.jpg Chasing Life - Episode 1.02 - Help Wanted - Promotional Photos (9) 595 slogo.jpg Chasing Life - Episode 1.02 - Help Wanted - Promotional Photos (8) 595 slogo.jpg Chasing Life - Episode 1.02 - Help Wanted - Promotional Photos (7) 595 slogo.jpg Chasing Life - Episode 1.02 - Help Wanted - Promotional Photos (6) 595 slogo.jpg Chasing Life - Episode 1.02 - Help Wanted - Promotional Photos (5) 595 slogo.jpg Chasing Life - Episode 1.02 - Help Wanted - Promotional Photos (4) 595 slogo.jpg Chasing Life - Episode 1.02 - Help Wanted - Promotional Photos (3) 595 slogo.jpg Chasing Life - Episode 1.02 - Help Wanted - Promotional Photos (2) 595 slogo.jpg Chasing Life - Episode 1.02 - Help Wanted - Promotional Photos (1) 595 slogo.jpg Chasing Life - Episode 1.01 - Pilot - Promotional Photos (16).jpg References Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes